


My Favorite Monster

by Nausicaa (ignusphoenicis)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mansion Fic, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignusphoenicis/pseuds/Nausicaa
Summary: The school celebrates Halloween for the first time.





	My Favorite Monster

**Author's Note:**

> My Halloween Drabble. 
> 
> I will be positing the next chapter of For The Roses within the next few days, I’m so sorry for the delay. I moved cities and have been couch surfing for a few weeks and haven’t had much time to write, but I’ll be moving in to my house tomorrow.
> 
> Until then, here’s this silly nothing fic!

“Charles! Will you hurry up? People should be arriving at any moment!”

It was Halloween night and Erik peered out the front window across the grand lawn. Earlier in the month, a large group of students organized a “Make the School into a Haunted Mansion” party. They had spent an entire weekend, sunup to sundown, placing headstones in the lawn, stringing spiderwebs through the foliage, strategically laying axes and abandoned wagons and every other spooky decoration they could get their hands on about the grounds to create a truly creepy scene that looked straight from a movie.

They’d done well, well enough that any passing parents might peer through the cobweb-ridden gate and see a Halloween haven rather than a dark and grim house closed down to the outside world. There were students positioned throughout the grounds outside, drenched in fake blood or sporting gruesome masks, ready to jump out and give any passerby a fright. Word had already gotten out about the Haunted House on Graymalkin, so they were expecting a crowd of eager and brave souls ready to navigate the ghostly grounds to retrieve their candy prize.

In years past, they hadn’t allowed the public access like this. Much to the students’ chagrin, Charles had always forbade any sort of massive decoration for fear that they would attract humans, and that had always been simply too dangerous to allow. The man gave valiant efforts of entertaining the students in the mansion–heading pumpkin carving contests, buying enough candy to rot every tooth in sight–but it had never been enough.

And finally, Charles had caved.

Did Erik think that this was a good idea? No. Not at all. There were so many things that could go wrong tonight, so many humans that might be unfriendly or unaccepting of the Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters students. A younger student might not exercise the proper amount of control over their abilities and end up injuring someone. Tomorrow morning, they could have a hundred CIA members at the doorstep, ready to cart them all away to facilities.

 _I’ll be down in a moment, dear_ , came Charles’s calm, clear voice in his head. _Placing the finishing touches on my costume. Are the students all ready?_

At that moment, three young students, wearing tattered clothes and sporting spiders in their tangled hair rushed past him and through the front door, giggling and prattling on and on about how this would be “the Best Halloween of All Time.”

Yes, this was why Charles had permitted this event. Every single student in the school–even the ones who never spoke–had been raving about their Halloween spectacular for the last month. After classes, they all worked on their costumes, on the decorating, on the logistics and routine of the evening together. Young and old, quiet and outgoing, everyone was excited. They’d been making an appeal to Charles for over two months now, even making a tri-fold display board to detail exactly how everything would be done and why there was absolutely no risk involved. And while there were some obvious flaws in their logic, Charles hadn’t been able to say no.

 _I expect they are. They’ve been planning this like a wedding,_ Erik projected back to the telepath.

Halloween had never been Erik’s cup of tea, but the students had been able to coax him into a costume this year. He’d slicked his hair back with black shoe polish, donned a black cape with a red collar, and had a set of plastic fangs in his pocket. He’d drawn the line at white face paint, and the students knew not to push it. A vampire. Enough to satisfy the complaints. At first, Erik hadn’t wanted any part of this, but he had eventually agreed to pass out candy to trick-or-treaters with Charles.

And by the sound of it, things were beginning to get started.

_Charles! I refuse to do this alone._

“You don’t have to, Count Dracula,” came the sultry drawl of Charles’s English accent from behind him.

Erik whipped around, suddenly extremely aware of the metal of Charles’s wheelchair, to find the man rolling through the entryway. He was dressed in a pair of tight maroon and black clothes, with a large, metal-infused cape over his shoulders. A pair of gloves adorned his hands and boots his feet. And on his lap sat a helmet.

“Charles….”

“The children told me to dress like my favorite monster,” Charles grinned, wheeling more fully into the entryway. “So, when I was going through the attic and stumbled across your old duds, I had no other choice.”

Erik stared. The sight of Charles in his old uniform with that widely-hated helmet on his lap made Erik’s skin prickle. This was something he wouldn’t have ever imagined. Charles was so far removed from this part of Erik in his own head. His life with Charles had nothing to do with his life as Magneto, leader of the Mutant Brotherhood, key figure in the radical Separatist movement.

Charles’s sweet, handsome face and messy brown curls poking out from the uniform that stood for the exact opposite of what he represented was certainly a rather odd thing to behold.

“It’s….too big on you,” Erik finally said, unable to tear his eyes from his lover’s form.

Charles let out an exasperated chuckle and raised his arms. “It took me over an hour to get into this blasted thing and that’s all you have to say?” he huffed. “I’m offended.”

Erik blinked a few more times. Charles smiled patiently back.

“Monster….” That part just registered with Erik. “You think I’m a monster?”

Charles laughed again, but wheeled himself closer and lifted his hand to touch Erik’s forearm. “Aren’t we all monsters?”

“You’re a professor of genetics. You know that mutations are present in every living being.”

“That doesn’t invalidate my claim. Every living being is a monster to other living beings,” Charles replied, tightening his grip on Erik’s forearm. “We mutants may be monsters to humans, just as humans may be monsters to us. Or some of us, anyway.”

Erik narrowed his eyes down at Charles, unable to feel anything but intoxicated by the man’s smirk. God, he wa so smug, so over-the-top, so entirely irritating and agonizing. But intoxicating. So, so intoxicating.

A rattle of childish shrieks sounded outside the window.

“The festivities have begun,” Charles said, pulling back from his grip on Erik. “Put your teeth in.”

Before he did, Erik took two steps forward, bent over, and planted a long, loving kiss on those beautiful rosebud lips. He could feel Charles relax back into his chair, allowing the kiss to overtake the moment, bridging all gaps between the world of Magneto and the world of Erik Lehnsherr: Foreign Language Teacher and Gym Coach at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. That divide no longer existed, with that border conquered entirely by those sweet and lovely lips of Charles Xavier’s.

The doorbell chimed, followed by a chirp of “Trick or treat!”

Charles was the first to pull back, his cheeks alight with a pink flush. His eyes were wide and his mouth was breathless for just one moment, but everything quickly composed themselves back to their professional base.

Charles pulled on the red helmet.

“Later on, show me just how monstrous you are,” Erik said, and then popped in his plastic fangs, straightened his cape, and opened the large wooden door to greet the horde of eager trick-or-treaters.


End file.
